Sentry
The nullifier is a protoss support unit introduced in StarCraft II available early in the game.Karune. 2008-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. It is also known as the disruptor.'2009-05-08. Michael Graf. Starcraft 2 - Alle Einheiten (page 3). ''Gamestar. Accessed 2009-05-08. Overview The nullifier was seemingly designed by the Dark Templar.2008-28-06, Blizzplanet: Starcraft 2 Game Design Panel. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-29-06 Game Unit The nullifier had a base attack similar to the terran marine's. The attack resembles a brightly-colored beam.Karune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. The beam has been recently changed to one resembling the original attack of the colossus.2008-06-28. http://www.starcraft-source.com/media/screenshots/?filter=new. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-06-30. The beam does continuous damage to one target.Only changes are balance changes, which will still continue to change. Otherwise besides that, the abilities are still the same. Hallucination still does not work on Carriers, Motherships, Dark Templars, an Observers. I'll have to get back to ya on the lore side :) maybe get them to post up a website update on that. The Nullifier's weapon hits one target at a time, doing damage as long as the enemy is targeted. Karune. 2009-03-16. Karune: Has the Dark Pylon changed? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-16. Abilities Upgrades Khaydarin Talisman General Upgrades Strategies Nullfiers can use Force Field to isolate enemy workers, preventing them from escaping their onslaught. Nullifiers deal bonus damage against biological units, making this a particularly effective tactic against drones. In one of our Battle Report considered replays, I have actually seen 2-3 Nullifiers brought straight into the enemy resource line, then all exits force fielded so the enemy drones couldn't get out, and the Nullifiers pretty much killed a large amount of them easily since they get bonus biological damage. Karune. 2009-05-01. Worker harassment with Nullifiers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-01. Development The nullifier was previously known as the stasis orb. The Force Field and Anti-Gravity abilities were used by the high templar in earlier builds of StarCraft II. Anti-Gravity was later moved to the Phoenix.GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. In earlier builds, Anti-Gravity could affect destructible doodads,Karune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. but this was a bug.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Earlier builds featured an ability called Null Void. * '''Null Void ** Ability Cost: 50 ** Prevents any unit caught in the target area from using abilitiesKarune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. that cost energy.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. It does not affect abilities such as a stalker's Blink, a carrier's Build Interceptor, a Phoenix's Overload or an SCV's Repair.Karune. 2008-02-19. Karune: Abilities from inside Bunker question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-19. Units that move out of the field immediately can immediately use their abilities.Karune. 2008-01-25.StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. **Nullify acts as a detector, decloaking units such as ghosts and dark templar and revealing burrowed units.Karune. 2008-02-08. Karune, question about Null Void Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. The ability to detect cloaked and burrowed units is currently being subjected to balance testing. **The effect lasts 15 seconds.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. As of February 2009 the nullifier lost the Molecular Disruption ability.Mothership has currently Time Bomb, Vortex and Cloaking Field abilities. Cloaking Field as a passive ability cloaks ground units and structures nearby Mothership. Archon does not have energy and energy-dependent ability. Nullifier currently has Force Field and Hallucination abilities. Cydra. 2009-02-19. Cavez: quick questions. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-19. Images Image:Nullifier SC2 Game4.jpg|The nullifier attacks a Banshee Image:Nullifier SC2 Game3.jpg|A nullifier attacking. Also seen are the Force Fields. Trivia The nullifier resembles a trilobite. References